


Oops!

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night on sweeps…or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warpedscientist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=warpedscientist).



> Date Written: 27 December 2006  
> Word Count: 100  
> Spoilers: n/a  
> Summary: Just another night on sweeps…or is it?  
> Archive: Frisked & Conquered exclusive .. anyone else, please link to the site and let me know…thanks!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of the WB, Warner Brothers Television, Tollin/Robbins, and DC Comics. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. . This site is in no way affiliated with “The Birds of Prey,” the WB, or any representatives of Dina Meyer, Ashley Scott, or Rachel Skarsten. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was written for [](http://warpedscientist.livejournal.com/profile)[**warpedscientist**](http://warpedscientist.livejournal.com/), who requested [_BoP, Oracle, porn site pop up window purgatory_](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/573684.html?thread=1429492). It took me far too long to actually get this written, but I finally did it. And in exactly 100 words, too. I hope she likes it!
> 
> Dedication: To my Muses, as usual, for never really giving up…

  


_"This is not happening."_

"Oracle? Is there a problem?"

_"No, it's nothing I can't fix. Just… Just continue with your surveillance, Huntress."_

I shrug and shift slightly to continue my surveillance of someone's idiot henchmen trying to figure out the guards' rotation at the jewelry store. The cold weather hasn't gotten to me yet, so I'm letting this guy have a little more time before I kick his ass.

_"Damn it! Go away!"_

She sounds pissed now. "Oracle?"

There's silence for a long moment. _"Huntress, did you download movies on Delphi without telling me?"_

"Um…"

_"You're a dead woman."_

Shit!


End file.
